The One Where Sheldon' Big Brother Visits
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: Alternate Adhesive Duck Deficiency whilst Leonard, Raj and Wallowitz are on their trip Sheldon' brother comes to visit and Penny is instantly attracted to him also she is still mad at Leonard for kissing and then leaving her will this cloud her judgement?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Sheldon." Penny said walking into the apartment "I was wondering if you wanted to spend dinner with me tonight with all of the other guys being off on their trip and you being alone,"

Sheldon was shocked by Penny' kindness and willingness to spend time with him as they had never really gotten on as she was very pop culture and not scientifically smart where as he on the other hand had thrown himself into science and was not really able to function outside of his own order of things,

"Thank you Penny," Sheldon said "but I have just learnt that my brother Robert is coming to spend the weekend with me which I am not looking forward to,"

"Why is that?" Penny asked

"We are so different," Sheldon said "we never really got on, I am a scientist, he went to Harvard and got a law degree and was also in a band, now he is a big shot lawyer and trying to get a recording contract for his band, I guess my mom just respected what he did more than what I did because she sees science as spitting in the face of God,"

"Oh," Penny said "well do you want me to stick around so I can help you with him? I mean I know I don't get the science stuff but I understand what you do is important and that you shouldn't be put down for it."

"Really?" Sheldon said "you would do that for me?"

"Sure," Penny said "you are Leonard' best friend it would only be fair for me to help you out in a situation like this,"

"Why thank you," he said "would you mind staying here whilst I go and pick up some groceries in case he is early as he was always the most unpredictable member of our family,"

About 30 minutes after Sheldon left there was a knock on the door,

"It' open," Penny said from the couch watching TV and a guy around 6'3 walked into the room with a bag over his right shoulder, he had short brown hair and green eyes and was quite well built,

"Oh sorry," he said "I thought this was my brother' apartment Sheldon Cooper?"

"Oh it is," Penny said "I am Penny I live across the hall, Sheldon has gone shopping so I offered to help him out and wait here for you and let you in."

"Well thank you Penny," he said shaking her hand "I am Rob Cooper, I am Sheldon' older brother, I take it I am not what you were expecting?"

"Well I thought you would be more like Sheldon," Penny admitted "mind due Missy wasn't"

"I forgot you guys have met her," he said "sorry about her she can be a little bit of a hand full, hell so can Sheldon I think our genes got crazier after me and they are twins I think they both got half of the same genes that I did, Missy got the beauty and Sheldon got the brains."

"Full of yourself much?" Penny teased and they both laughed.

"Ok," he said "maybe a little, I take it he is a little lost with Leonard gone huh?"

"Yeah," Penny said "I am as well cause I am Leonard' girlfriend but Sheldon seems to have taken it worse than me,"

"Its cause it is against his routine," Rob stated "he has to be in control of things and Leonard not being here goes against the status quo for him and I don't think he knows how to quite deal with that."

Then Sheldon walked in and smiled at his brother

"So you are early," he said with a grin

"I was nearly late," Robert retorted "I got here about 5 minutes ago, did you see my new car?"

"You mean that old double engine environment polluting machine?" Sheldon replied darkly "yes I saw it Robert,"

"Do you like it?" Robert said "I spent 10 grand on it,"

"What is it?" Penny asked

"A 1967 Chevrolet impala," Robert said "currently being used on the hit CW network show supernatural."

"Cool." Penny said "can I go for a ride in it?"

"Sure," Robert said "Sheldon do you want to come? We could go out for dinner?"

"I don't think so" Sheldon said "I have a lot of work to catch up on but you two go."

Penny then turned to Robert and said

"I know a great little Italian place, Sheldon and me were going to go but because of this trip he couldn't I was going to go with one of my girlfriends you can come instead if you would like?"

"Great," Robert said "that would be nice and you could show me around afterwards, I am thinking of moving here,"

Then the two left and Sheldon couldn't believe what was happening, Penny was getting on with his brother, he always thought that Leonard and Penny wouldn't last especially with him leaving to go on the expedition with himself, Raj and Wallowitz but he expected them to sit down and talk it out rather than her going to dinner with other men.

Sheldon then picked up the phone and rang a number

"Hello Leonard?" he said "it's Sheldon I don't want to worry you but Penny has just gone out with my brother Rob for dinner."

A/N:

my first BBT story could this end in disaster for Leonard and Penny?


	2. Chapter 2

"So you wanna be an actress huh?" Rob said after taking a drink of his beer and putting it back on the table.

"I bet you think I am being stupid huh?" Penny asked

"No," he said "of course not everyone has dreams Penny if you want to be an actress and you work hard to becoming an actress then you are probably going to become an actress,"

"What about you?" she asked "are you going to focus more on law or music? I don't want to pry,"

"Music was something I threw myself into to prove I was good at something." Rob said slowly "Sheldon always had science, the fact I taught myself to play guitar by the time I was 8 and could play some very difficult songs didn't really mean much to my parents but it was something that they could be proud of me for,"

Penny could tell that Rob didn't like talking about his home life and she guessed that it was to do with Sheldon and Missy but she didn't want to question him over it, after all she didn't want to make it awkward for Sheldon or more awkward as the case may have been with already having his brother staying with him and then having them bring up old problems could cause long forgotten problems to surface.

"I think I would be interested in furthering myself in music." He said "maybe that is why I haven't joined a lawyer practice as such and I have been working alone. I don't know but I just feel like something is missing for me."

A look at the clock could tell them it was 11pm and they were one of only two tables left, they had long finished eating and they had just been sitting drinking.

"Come on," Rob said "I will drive you home."

"You are way over the limit," Penny said after steadying herself to stand up "we may as well just get a taxi and you can just get your car in the morning."

Rob conceded nodding his head and followed her out of the restaurant, as they got outside he took off his jacket and gave it to her, they decided as they were only a 10 minute walk from the apartment block they would walk back rather than waiting for a taxi as it wasn't raining it was just simply cold.

"I feel so drunk," Rob said as they both walked up the stairs, "Sheldon is probably in bed by now,"

Penny looked at her watch and giggled.

"That's because it took us like an hour to walk home," she said "you want to come into my apartment? I can make coffee? Or we could have another drink."

Rob seemed to hesitate at this he knew that Penny was in a relationship and he knew even though she was a very beautiful woman she was also very much taken and he didn't want to jeopardize a good relationship for her just because he wanted to have sex with her as he didn't know how much longer he would be around.

"Please?" she asked and he could almost see the begging in her eyes.

"Fine," he decided "but if I stay, I stay on the couch."

Penny nodded and let them into her flat and walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on to boil the water for coffee.

"Hey you can put the TV on if you want," she called out "there was some boxing or something on the TV today I think."

"The Haye v Valuev fight," Rob said "yeah I think it will have been a quick one I forgot about that thanks."

5 minutes later they were both sitting on the couch just flicking from music channel to music channel to find a good piece of music.

"Right," Penny said when it got close to 2 in the morning "I am going to sleep even though I probably won't be able to now."

"If you want I can sing you a song that always got Sheldon off to sleep?" Rob said "I think it originated from when he and Missy where sick when they where little."

"Ok," Penny said "but if it is soft kitty I have already had to sing it to him so I already know it."

"Oh," Rob said "yeah it was going to be soft kitty,"

This caused Penny to smile as Rob was a nice guy and he was trying to help her get to sleep and he appeared to be the opposite to Sheldon as where Sheldon was cynical and could be hurtful, Rob didn't seem to have a hurtful bone in his body and seemed to really care for people.

"I might just try and sleep here," Penny said and lifted Rob' arm and slipped in close to him and put her head on his broad chest.

'Oh this so isn't a good idea' he thought but he didn't want to move her but also he knew it wouldn't end well as she probably wouldn't leave Leonard for him even though science went against that relationship from ever working after all when did guys like Leonard ever get a girl like Penny which wasn't to do with TV.

**The next morning**

Rob woke up to a really bright sun and a knocking at the door,

"Penny," Sheldon' voice came from the other side of the door "Penny."

"Shit," Rob said sitting up so see no one next to him but he heard the shower running so he crossed the living room and opened the door for his brother.

"Oh Robert." He said "I thought that you had left seen as how you didn't come home last night but I guess you just slept here instead."

"Before you start your how your better than me speech," Robert said "I slept on the couch I didn't move in on your friend's girlfriend even though we were both so drunk we could have and not cared."

Then they heard a fall and Penny cry out in pain.

"That was Penny," Rob said and walked towards the bathroom with Sheldon right behind him.


End file.
